Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are used for a variety of purposes. An LED driver is an electrical circuit that provides a current to an LED to cause the LED to produce light. For some applications, the LED is controlled to produce light at varying amplitudes, and the LED driver attempts to produce an appropriate magnitude of current to the LED to thereby produce the desired light intensity.